


Transformers Tales Dump Spot.

by DerpyFTW



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: More Like Little Stories, Other, Poems Kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyFTW/pseuds/DerpyFTW
Summary: Stories Can Save Your Life Sometimes. Pay Close Attention To Them, And You May Live.





	Transformers Tales Dump Spot.

**Author's Note:**

> I Was Bored And Working On Art And I Thought Of Something. Different Little Stories For My Creatures I Came Up With!

"Gather 'Round Little Ones." An Elderly Voice Called. The Younglings Bounced Over Happily. "Sit Down And Lemme Tell Ya The Tale Of When The Curre First Struck!" The Bot Said.  _It Was A Cold Winter's Day, 3 Days Before The Holiday Humands Refer To As Christmas. Everyone Was In Good Spirits And Heading To Bed. But One Bot, However, Decided To Go Out For A Midnight Stroll. This Bot Went By The Name "Thunderstorm"  And Was As Risky As A Bot Can Get. He Was Walking Down A Dark Alley That Night And Heard Footsteps Coming In Behind Him. "Must Be A Feral Turbofox." Thunderstorm Shrugged. He Looked Back And Saw A Beast With A Scorpion Tail And Bug Legs And A Manner Of Horrible Body Parts. He Concluded That This Was Not A Turbofox And Ran For His Life. However, It Also Had Bug Wings And It Could Fly So It Caught Up To Him In The Shutter Of An Optic! It Pinned Him Down To The Ground And Started To Attack. Thunderstorm Thought All Hope Was Lost, When He Found A Discarded Pipe And Grabbed It And Whacked The Beast With All He Had. The Beast Was Scared And Flew Off, Leaving Thunderstorm Safe To Live Another Day._ "Woah!" A Youngling Said. "How Brave!" Another Squeaked. "The Moral Of The Story Is To Stay Indoors At Night, And If You Do Go Out At Night, Bring Someone With You." The Old Bot Said. "Still Enjoys Telling That Tall Tale Huh?" Prowl Said. "It's Not Something To Joke About, Prowl." Bluestreak Said. "It's Just An Old Tale, To Get Younglings To Obey Their Carriers And Sires And Stay Indoors. It's Fake." Prowl Scoffed. "I Was Scared Of It As A Youngling. Still Somewhat Am." Tracks Said. "You're Cowards, All Of You. It's Not Real. If There Were Such A Thing As A 'Curre' I Would Resign As Head Of Cybertron Police." Prowl Said. A Growling Was Heard From Behind Prowl And Bluestreak And Tracks Started To Back Away. "Look, This Thing, It Ain't Real. It's Just A Cheap Decoration." Prowl Said Punching The Curre In The Stomach. "That Feels Real. Really Real." Prowl Gulped. The Curre Jumped On Prowl.


End file.
